Talk:Step by Step/Issue 14/@comment-23785492-20150719190334/@comment-4939094-20150720012922
Yo Jamie I think those guys are protesting over how long it took me to reply back because this long-butt comment deserves it! The way you write a comment by taking it easy and dandole suavemente besameee is cool Jamie xD. If I leave a comment on an issue it's after reading the issue but step-by-step how you do it seems better hehe. To be honest for a while I didn't like the flashback because to me it seemed out of place but now after more than a year it's found its place in my heart <3 Now onto this beautiful correo of yours Jamie. Thanks for pointing out Lyle from Falling Skies but we haven't heard much from him these days. Likewise for his boy Tector (i think he dropped a bomb on us lol). And can we all give a Hail Mary to Frank because yup Jamie you done found out the truth. I knew Frank was gonna get deep-fried soon so I decided to be frank about it in the last words he said hehe. And thanks for being frank about your past chica Jamie. I heard about that tipa when you were talking to Purrrrry on chat hehe. But the question is, did ur swag levels actually make her str8? gosh dang it Jamie that's SWAG. But is Amanda thaaaa--- ask Fitz :P and good question Jamie. I guess I can spill the beans. Basically Lyle and Nolan are two members of the Trouble Quartet, a group that was against Big Earl's rise to power when he fed off the panic leading up to the outbreak. They killed that mochucka after that flashback (thanks to Dutch. Derek Woods, another player, had ties to Earl and set up a meeting where he was going to talk to Earl, but he never appeared and Lyle busted his head in.) And now because of the panic, Lyle and Nolan are in Summercreek doing what they do best: ******** jk, they have a secret that gets uncovered next issue. "30 Silvers" is a reference to Judas betraying Jesus and basically some guy -cough cough- he talked with lyle off screen in the last issue -cough cough- told Brock what Lyle and Nolan were up to and that's why Brock's so mad at Lyle (also because he's infected like Carter is and both are crazy, looking for trouble). hehe hopefully I cleared that up now whew thanks for Randy Marshing-out this comment Jamie. it further makes me want to comment on every issue I read (in Wyet speak, yo soy tan perezoso D:) and I hope you enjoyed reading this issue Jamie after such a long comment but I guess you got yo boats and farming hoes waiting for ya. kick the ''dust ''up jamie if you get mah street talk NOTE: YES HITMAN THANK YOU JAMIE I THOUGHT THE SAME THING A COUPLE MONTHS BEFORE THINKING ABOUT THIS ISSUE LOL. but it sucks being the first black Hitman lol